


Magical Gift

by Qem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, April Showers 2012, April Showers Challenge, Drabble, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the magic, isn't in the gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Gift

Magnetised Kaede breathed out slowly, fogging the window. It was so very beautiful, the mysterious, Shikon No Tama. Kaede could see the embossed words, "Enchanted For Good Luck, Spelled by Midoriko" glowing luminescent green, against the pink tag. But it was so very expensive. But it was perfect for Kikyou. Kaede was sure it would help make her smile.

"Should I get it, Kiara?" She asked Sango's kitten, standing by her feet. The only answer she received was a "mew" and head tilt.

\---

Kikyou was waiting in the food court, staring morosely outside, across the road, her fingers resting upon the hated wheelchair. Kaede felt off-balance as she approached. Kaede looked out the window as she sat down. She froze. What normally would have been a bewitching scene of young lovers, happy together. Marred. The familiar red jump suit. A raven-haired girl in a green school uniform, laughing as she was lifted up and hugged tightly. Oh no. Oh no indeed.

Kaede panicked. She had to distract Kikyou. "I have a present for you." Her voice high pitched, forced. Oh no. No longer, seeming the alluring charm, the jewel in her mind seemed bulky, made of cheap plastic. Kikyou would hate it. How could anything Kaede give, compare to what Kikyou had lost in the accident?

But still she held it out, the delicately designed box, lifting the lid. Forcing herself to calm. "What do you think of it?"

"Think?" Kikyou turned from the window and asked in a dull tone, looking past the pink blob and into the face that was a whirl of emotions, hope, nervousness and love. Kaede's brown eyes stared at Kikyou, one glass, the other full of hope, beseeching Kikyou.

"Its positively magical." Kikyou whispered, a genuine smile on her face, as she scooped her little sister onto her lap for a hug.


End file.
